Same Block
by SiobhanSnape
Summary: Of burned down apartments and living near family


She was out on her ass. No apartment anymore, it went up in blazes the day before. Sitting at her desk she put her head in her hands and sighed. She slept on the floor in her office the night before and now her back was hurting like hell. Standing she stretched and turned as she heard someone from behind her whistle.

"Tony!" she said and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"don't fake it Abby, I know what happened" he said as he walked up to her.

"You didn't tell Gibbs did you?" she asked anxiously, if Gibbs found out her apartment had burned down and she didn't tell him he would hit the roof.

"No… its quitting time come on lets go" he said and turned grabbing her duffle bag off the floor.

"Go where Tony? I don't have a place to go" she sat back in her chair and slumped "I'm homeless"

"no your not" he said and pulled her out of the chair "I've got a surprise for you… come on!"

Groaning she let him drag her out of the lab, and out of the building. As they got into his car she turned to him "where are you taking me? Because I'm telling you now there is no way I'm going to be your room mate! I learned my lesson when I let you stay with me when your new house was being renovated"

"Don't worry, you wont be living with me, you'll be living by me though" he replied

"REALLY? Did a house next to yours come up for rent or something?"

"Maybe" he said and she wanted to smack the smile off of his face, she had a horrible night and him teasing her wasn't helping.

As they drove she noticed familiar streets and houses, when they pulled up to a big house, she grinned. It was right down the street from his house, and two doors down from Gibbs. "you know he's going to kill you right?"

"naw" he said and grinned over at her "he'll be happy to have you close"

They got out of the car and Abby laughed as he grabbed the 'for rent' sign, scribbled Gibbs' phone number on it and stuck it in his yard. "Oh now he's really going to kill you"

"Come on Abbs lets go look at your new house" She let Tony throw an arm over her shoulders and lead her into the house. After ten minutes of looking it over she smiled over at him.

"how much is it?" she knew he had to own it. He wasn't just a super hero, he also owned and managed several properties.

"No charge, just make me dinner every now and then, don't burn it down and we'll be just fine" he said and ducked as she went to slap the back of his head. "come on is this how you treat your new land lord?"

"yep" she said and plopped her bag down in her empty living room "got any spare furniture?"

"I already put a bed in the master bed room and McGeek and Ziva are bringing some things by tomorrow"

"thought of everything didn't you?" she asked and hugged him "Thank you, I didn't want to be homeless"

"Gibbs would have really killed me if I let that happen"

The next day Abby woke to the sounds and smell of someone in the kitchen. Pulling on her boy shorts and a long tank top she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, she laughed out loud as she saw McGee and Ziva arguing over where the pots, pans and other dishes should go. "Morning"

"Good Morning Abby, We brought a bunch of things for the kitchen and I finally convinced Tim to give you that ugly black couch of his that you love" Ziva said and plopped down in a kitchen chair. "Oh and Gibbs dropped this by earlier"

"How long have you guys been here?" she asked eyeing the kitchen table, she knew he'd made it by hand.

"Since Five" Tim said and handed her a cup of coffee "I wanted to get everything done before you woke, but my controlling wife here kept distracting me"

Abby laughed at them, they had been married almost a year. And they still called sex a 'Distraction'

"You know its kind of sad that I wasn't the first one to have sex in my house"

She laughed again when Tim's face went red and Ziva just smirked. Hearing the door open she walked into the hall way and smiled at Tony as he came in with several bags of groceries. Taking one she fallowed him back into the kitchen "you guys didn't have to do this"

"yes we did. Plus now you have to help us move into our new house" Tim said and smirked at Tony.

"Oh puleezzzzze tell me you didn't buy the house across the street!" Tony groaned.

"Really" Abby said excitedly , "YES! Were all going to be living on the same block now!"

"Yes we are" Turning she smiled, Gibbs had done his stealth thing and snuck in with out anyone noticing. He turned to Tony "Any clue as to why I had calls all night and most of the morning?"

"nope Boss no idea" Tony responded and pulled Abby in front of him, trying to shield himself, but not expecting Ziva to smack the back of his head "Ow"

"you deserved it" Gibbs said and then turned looked over at Abby. "Now why didn't you tell me your apartment burned down?"

"I didn't want to worry you, my silver haired fox!" she said smiling wide. "Besides Tony didn't really give me any time. He whisked me away and gave me a house"

Gibbs nodded and started out the door, "Where are you going?" Abby yelled to him.

"To look for another house, this street has gone to the dumps" he replied and shook his head as he heard several loud protests.

This was just something that plopped into my head! J

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooo

Randi


End file.
